


Card XV: The Devil

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil: magic, sensuality, deceit, allurements, suggestion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XV: The Devil

Card XV: The Devil

_Magic, sensuality, deceit, allurements, suggestion_

 

Smooth Talker

 

Why, hell-o, gorgeous!

            I’m Volo. Nice ta meetcha, cutie.

My name? Oh, it’s short for _Il Diavolo_ , the Devil.

            Oh, I think you know me, doll. You just don't know it.

That pack of cigarettes in your pocket can attest to that.

            _Get_ to know me? Sure you can.

Hope you don’t mind if you can’t go back.

 

            I am addiction in all its forms.

To hell with drug dealers (and trust me, doll, they’re going there anyway), I get the biggest payoff around with every substance abused.

 

            I am seduction.

You say you like what you see? It’s only natural, doll- Lust _is_ a Deadly Sin, according to those uptight Catholics. Of course you want me.

 

            I am mystique.

If you can’t quite see me, it’s just the way my world works. I lurk on the periphery and you never quite see _me_.

 

            I am deceit,

 

            Am illusions,

 

            Am lies.

 

Oh, you look _scared_ , doll. Finally seen your smooth talker true to form, huh?

 

Oh-oh-oh, you can’t run, doll. You’re stuck, entrapped, and snared. You belong to me now, doll. You signed yourself over at “I’d like to get to know you.”

 

            ‘Cause if there’s one thing I’m _not_ ,

                        I _don’t_ do,

 

It’s let go of what’s _mine_. 


End file.
